


Lifting A Heavy Burden

by ShyNymph



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV First Person, Pokemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, and a good dash of angst, and some plot of course, some moderate spice however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: Galar's reigning Champion finally comes back to Postwick to visit his family and secret partner. However, the stress placed upon him due to his title has been starting to affect him and he can no longer hide his struggles from you any longer. No matter how much he resents addressing something so serious he now has no choice as you fear for his health and safety in Wyndon without you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190





	1. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinning_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing something for quite a few years so I may be a little rusty but we need more Leon content so I'm posting this in good faith regardless! Hope you enjoy! :)

“Hey sleepyhead, come on down for breakfast!” I groan at the sound, shuffling underneath my thick duvet and smothering my cheeks into the pillow below me. After a few moments, I haphazardly kick my legs until I am completely vulnerable to the chilly morning air. I shifted my head up onto one of my palms and lazily raised my eyes until they landed onto my calendar. I squinted to skim the words accurately my eyes bulged, and I proceeded to practically fling myself out of bed.

“Shit!” I flung open my closet and eyeballed my clock. My mother’s laughter from downstairs was drowned out by the panicking thoughts swirling inside my head. I had less than an hour to become presentable. I fisted my palm and smirked as I picked up a particularly smoking outfit, I had prepared for occasions such as this. “I’ve got this.”

_ Thirty Minutes (and a lot of panicked screeching) Later _

I happily jump down the last two stairs and spin around the corner, stopping with a comical screech as my nose is bombarded with scents. “You made my favourite!” My mother smiles warmly.

“For good luck.” My heart warms as I approach and hug her tightly, thanking her. Once we’re both seated, she settles an intense gaze on me and I bristle.

“What is it? Is there something on my face?” I raise my hand to gesture towards different sections of my face, but she is already shaking her head.

“No, you look beautiful sweetheart. I just wanted to ask whether either yourself or Leon have mentioned your little relationship to Hop?” I place down my fork shrug.

“I don’t think he has, but Hop _is_ his brother. I didn’t think it was my place to influence him on the subject.” My mother’s lips grow taught, creating a firm line across her face as her eyebrows fall against her lids.

“Hop is your friend too, has been since you were kids. All three of you were inseparable before Leon was galivanting off to become the Champion. No matter how much older you were you stood by Hop when his brother left, and I’m sure he values your support greatly. However, the longer you wait the worse it’s going to be, and you know it.” I nod solemnly, knowing she’s right. I take another forkful and chew.

“I’ll mention it to him today. Who knows, maybe he’s already told him.” I shrug and swallow, finishing the dish and standing from my stool at the breakfast bar. Glancing at the clock a burst of butterfrees unleash themselves in my stomach, “I better get going, don’t wanna be late!” I send her a wave and bright smile before I leave the house, a skip in my step as I pass the entrance to the Slumbering Weald.

Leon and I hadn’t meant to be keeping our relationship a secret to Hop, it was meant to be a secret to everyone. News of the great Champion of Galar having a partner could be disastrous for his popularity! He had a huge fangirl and fanboy following that I personally didn’t exactly want to get on the wrong side of. Team Yell had nothing on these guys. Regardless Hop deserved to know.

I mulled over my thoughts as I briskly moved towards Wedgehurst’s station. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ecstatic cheering that grew in volume as I approached the entrance. I could barely see him through the crowd and suddenly Hop was by my side, pushing his way through the crowd. My heart thrummed against my chest, feeling a great sense of déjà vu. I was confused as to why for a few moments only for the memory to hit me like a tonne of bricks. This is almost identical to how I was reunited with Leon for the first time since he left Postwick all those years ago to become the Champion.

Hop grabs my hand and I’m jostled out of my reminiscing, “Hey, you looked lost there for a second!” He beams cheekily and helps to pull the two of us up to the front of the crowd just in time to watch Leon conduct his signature spin and pose. The crowd applauds, I smile and join them eyeing Hop as he beams at his older brother. The glint of determination in his eye causes my heart to warm, their connection as siblings was something I have always envied. I turn my head as the crowd begins to disperse.

“Thank you for the wonderful welcome home everyone!” His grin is wide, but his eyes are tired as he addresses the retreating crowd. His eyes eventually land on myself and Hop, he approaches briskly.

“Hey, Leo.” I smile, and he opens his mouth to respond, his eyes warm and bright. Only to be beaten to the punch by his younger brother.

“Hey Lee!” The two hug, tightly wrapping their arms around each other. Leon even lifts him off the ground slightly, earning a disgruntled noise from Hop in response.

“You’ve definitely grown again little bro.” Leon smirks as they pull apart, I merely smile watching the exchange between the two brothers.

“Reckon’ so! I’m gonna be taller than you in no time!” Hop beams and Leon smiles despite his eyes narrowing.

“You better, I can’t be beaten by anyone shorter than me. It’s a simple fact anyone would know about the unbeatable Champion.” Hop laughs for a moment and then pauses.

“Dang! I remembered mum wanted me to grab some berries from town. Do you guys mind heading up to the house without me?” A horrible part of me feels a sense of great joy knowing that now Leon and I will be alone.

“’Course Hop!” Hop smiles and looks to me for confirmation.

“And hey, make sure my brother doesn’t get you two lost on the way over please?” I nod my head quickly with a grin as Leon cheekily glowers at Hop.

Hop runs off and Leon is already moving closer to me before he’s even out of earshot. He quickly pulls me behind a nearby tree to hide us from any nearby townspeople before he wraps his arms around me tightly and breathes in deeply.

“Hey.” His voice is deeper now, husky and gravelly due to overexertion most likely. Watching Leon tear down his usual persona is amazing to watch as the genuine Leon shines brightest when he’s home.

“Wait a minute, did you just smell me?” He doesn’t respond, only continues to breathe deeply into my hair, I squeeze him and smile into his chest hoping to coax an answer out of him. He squeezes me in return, and I squeak out a giggle at the unfamiliar and ticklish pressure.

“I may have.” He mumbles into my hair, tone light and playful.

“And may I ask why?” I match his tone with ease, so happy to have him home and in my arms.

“Nope!” He pops the ‘p’ happily and nuzzles his nose into my hair, effectively messing it up. I frown at the motion.

“My poor hair. Why do I even bother making it look nice if you’re just going to ruin it Leo?” I look up from his chest and raise an eyebrow. He juts out his bottom lip and pouts right back at me, I pout harder in response. He pulls back and laughs then.

“Babe. I like your hair no matter what it looks like. As long as you keep using that heavenly conditioner with the kiwi in it I don’t care whether it’s a bees nest for the rest of our lives.” He smiles and sneakily glances around us before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead and taking my hand. I let him lead me up through Route 1 towards our houses.

“Why do you like the smell so much?” I inquire intertwining our fingers, he looks towards me as we pass his garage and halts our steps.

“Because you smell like home.” My heart swells as he leans down and captures my lips in a chaste kiss, one of his hands rubbing the small of my back whilst the other gently cups my cheek. We part smiling, my cheeks and the tips of his ears aflame. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Hop suddenly appears and simultaneously gives both of us joint heart attacks. However, Leon recovers quicker and comes up with a speedy excuse.

“We were waiting for you bud, I don’t have my keys with me. Must’ve left them in the luggage that’s arriving tomorrow.” I let out a silent sigh of relief as Hop shakes his head and laughs at his older brother.

“I’m glad I didn’t send you here alone, you definitely would’ve gotten lost if you couldn’t even remember your keys.” He rushes forward to unlock the door regardless of the teasing remarks. Heading in and placing the berries he must’ve been instructed to buy on the kitchen counter. Leon followed briskly whilst I dawdled behind still feeling the aftereffects of my recent heart attack.

Hop bounced around the kitchen for a short while before his eyes settled on a note nearby to where I had positioned myself beside the fridge, I plucked the note from beneath the magnet holding it in place. I stifled a giggle, “Hop clean your pigsty of a room before your brother arrives or else!” I cackled reading the note, Hop scrambled.

“It won’t take long, I promise we can head out in like ten minutes!” Hop’s voice grew quieter as he clambered upstairs. Leon and I stifled laughter as we watched his form disappear and then excessive stomping coming from above us. Leon let out a soft sigh.

“Arceus, I needed a good laugh.” He held a hand to his chest and beamed, I nodded and moved to the kettle.

“Coffee?” I turned my head to see Leon slumped over on the counter, he straightened his back quickly once he caught me looking back at him.

“Oh! No, I should make the coffee, this is my place after all. Mum’d kill me if she knew I made you make me coffee.” He rises probably a little too quickly looking at the way his eyebrows creased. I frown in response.

“They’ve really been working you to the bone up in Wyndon, haven’t they?”

I approach him, the coffee long forgotten. I reach my hand up to cup his cheek, my eyebrows furrowed as I search his expression. He looks solemn. He sighs, “I… Yeah, it’s been pretty busy up there. But it’s all for the greater good of the Galar region. I’m their Champion, after all, I have a… a role to fulfil.” His voice is soft, even as he tries to fool me with a fake smile.

“Leon.” I almost whine, frown deepening as I take my hand away from his cheek and drop my glance to his shoes. “I care a lot about you and I just want you to be healthy and happy up there. Maybe I could finally move into that apartment you have there?” After a few moments of silence, I cringe. I’ve said the wrong thing, haven’t I? It was too early for us to even think about that kind of thing, plus he might not even want me to move in with him!

I dare to glance back up at Leon scared of his reaction and see him holding a hand to his temple, his pupils blown wide and unfocused before closing altogether. His other hand had an iron grip on the sink only for it to loosen and swing weakly back and suddenly it’s not just his arm moving back, his whole body is following. My jaw drops and eyes grow wide within an instant.

“LEON!”


	2. We're On A Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having passed out from overexertion due to Leon's many duties as Champion he's now at home in bed getting some well-earned rest. However, it's about time for Leon to be nursed back to health, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on the chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much! Also, hope you enjoy the spice in this one in particular! And let me know what you think is going to happen in the final chapter in the comments!

“LEON!”

I rush forward trying to catch him, managing to grasp the back of his head before it hits the tiled kitchen floor. Hop is quick to rush down the stairs, their mother must be across the way speaking with my mother as she doesn’t appear behind him.

“What happened?” Hop hurries over as I cradle Leon’s body closer to myself to attempt to feel his pulse.

“I think he may have just fainted Hop. We were just chatting, and then he stopped talking and his knees buckled. And before I knew it, he was falling. I tried my best to catch him.” I murmur trying to stay calm and rationalise the reason for Leon collapsing. Hop sighs heavily and bends down and places his hand on my shoulder.

“He does this every couple of months.” My eyebrows furrow in confusion, training my eyes on Hop rather than Leon. “He’ll come home to recuperate and recharge and on occasion he’ll completely pass out upon arriving. He’s been incredibly busy recently, which I’m sure you already know about. But he’ll be fine, he usually just has a bit of a fever for a few days afterwards.”

I nod but don’t dare to speak, my eyes now back on Leon. A sombre silence settles over the two of us, “Why didn’t he tell me?” My voice is quiet as I reach a hand down to cup his cheek, the other brushing through his hair.

“He’s been trying to hide it from you for a while. When it first happened, I wanted to tell you, but he told me I couldn’t. I think he didn’t want you to seem him struggling under the pressure of being the Champion.” My chest tightens painfully and my eyes water, but I withhold any tears from falling as my thumb strokes his cheek.

“We should get him up to his room, he obviously needs a good night’s rest. Will you help me Hop?” I give a small smile before standing and grabbing onto Leon’s legs, Hop nods and hooks his arms underneath Leon’s arms. We eventually get Leon up to his room after much debacle from both sides of the team, we almost dropped him twice on the stairs and that definitely wouldn’t have ended well for any of us.

_The Next Morning_

“Are you heading over to see Leon?” My mother called from the living room as I swallowed the last bite of my breakfast. As I entered the living room, I realised she hadn’t even lifted her eyes from the T.V. My eyebrows furrowed; how did she know I was leaving?

“Yeah, I’ve got some of the soup that I made last night; it should do him some good.” I also grabbed him some chocolate goodies from the mart down at the station, junk food always helps someone to feel better!

“I’m sure it will sweetie. Oh, and remind their mother to come over to today to chat about our new book for the book club.” I nod.

“Aright, will do!” I once again leave my house and pass by the entrance to the Slumbering Weald except as I walk past, I freeze for a moment. Swearing that I saw a figure, it’s strictly off-limits so no one should be inside but I’m certain that I saw someone. I bite my lip and glance towards the house, specifically at the second storey window that Leon would be peacefully sleeping in, fingers crossed. I quickly jog over to the door, place my bag of goodies, and soup down on their doormat and ring the bell before heading back over to the entrance.

I set my jaw and against my better judgement enter the mysteriously misty forest. Upon entering I immediately notice the sharp drop in temperature, I shudder violently as a shiver shoots down my spine. My feet continue to move me forward, nonetheless. “Hello!?” I cry out in hopes of catching the person’s attention, perhaps they were lost and couldn’t find the way out? After a few moments of eerie silence in reply to my cry, I try again. “I saw you! It’s okay though, I’m not going to snitch on you. You just need to leave! It’s incredibly dangerous in here!” I try to negotiate with a figure I’m slowly starting to believe that I never saw, to begin with. I turn around to head back, having only walked a couple of steps past the bridge.

However, upon turning I cannot see the bridge at all anymore. Let alone my own hands in front of my face. A twig snaps behind me. I turn and see two hulking silhouetted pokémon-shaped figures. I scream involuntarily and start sprinting back the way that I think I came from. It seems to take longer than it should have. Regardless the sound of primal howls sends my adrenaline levels spiking as I pump my legs and arms as hard and fast as I can. I swear I see one figure running through the trees of my left and one on my right. I scream again, hoping someone may hear my final moments as I believe that these huge pokémon must plan to surround me and then eat me! But due to this I don’t even realise I’ve sprinted right over the bridge until I emerge from the mist at top speed and crash straight into an unfortunate and dawdling wooloo. “UWAH!” Thanks to how sturdy the pokémon is I’m only roughly pushed backwards from the impact thusly landing on my butt. The wooloo barely even notices me due to the immense wool padding, I sigh in response thankful that I didn’t accidentally hurt the poor pokémon.

I jump up and dust myself off, hoping to make myself look at least somewhat presentable after that whole traumatic ordeal. “Sorry bud.” I pat the wooloo’s woolly coat and smile as it bleats at me in response, I head back over to my soup and goodies to find them gone. Good! I hope Leon actually received them and Hop didn’t hoard them for himself. I smile and knock on the door, “Hello?” Hop flings the door open practically in milliseconds. I jump a little at his speed.

“Thank god you’re here, Lee’s insufferable! He’s the worst when he’s sick!” Hop whines as he leads me inside, flopping onto the couch where I assume, he had been laying previously.

“How so?” I quirk an eyebrow, glancing around to take note that their mother is gone once more.

“Mum gave him a bell to ring for me, and now he’s ringing it every two seconds!” Speaking of the devil; a high-pitched bell rings abruptly. I giggle.

“How about I go up instead and surprise him.” I whisper to Hop, winking. He beams.

“Coming!” He calls, shooting finger guns to me and I stifle a giggle as I open the fridge and spot my soup waiting to be devoured. I quickly prep it and head upstairs; the bell begins to ring again as I climb the stairs. I snigger, pushing open his door with my foot.

“Someone order room service?” A conglomeration of noises erupt from the lump in the bed at the far end of the room. I make my way over to him. As I reach him I make some room to place down the bowl of soup on his bedside table. “Hey Leo.” He pokes his head out from the sheets, his hair is the first thing I notice. It’s everywhere! A completely matted mess!

My heart sinks at his pained expression, the bags under his eyes looked heavier than a snorlax. “Aww baby. It’s alright you’ll feel better tomorrow I’m sure.” I lean down to press a barrage of kisses across his cheeks, he pouts as I pull away. He squishes his lips around; I laugh when I figure out what he’s trying to do. “Oh? You want a proper kiss, I see.” I giggle leaning down to cup his cheeks and press a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re still my big strong Champion even when you’re bedridden, don’t you worry about that Leo.” I leave him with an eskimo kiss as I pull away. I glance to the bowl of soup and hum, my eyes landing on his alarm clock. Musing as to whether he has eaten much today and by his current state I’m gonna assume that’s a strong no.

“Now, I think it’s time we get some food into you. That means I’m gonna need you to sit up cutie.” I lean over to run my hands soothingly through his hair, effectively detangling it as best I can, now allowing my fingers to skim through his locks easily. “And I’ll grab your favourite movie in return, hm? Sound good?” He purrs in response, I smile. After many groans and grunts from behind me Leon finally was able to sit himself up. Whatever ‘fever’ this was it seemed to cause Leon to lose most of his voice. Some of the pills I assume he’d taken this morning were starting to take effect, however now he was far more present than he was when I’d first arrived.

“Alright baby scoot over.” I grabbed the bowl of soup and gestured for him to move over, he shook his head and made a cuddling gesture. I blushed but shook my head nonetheless, “We can cuddle after you’ve eaten the soup, okay?” He seemed satisfied with that answer and scooted, I seated myself and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. Breathing in deeply and sighing heavily, effectively mirroring what he had done the day prior behind the tree at the station. After a few moments he pulled away and smiled.

“I’m recharged.” Leon spoke, his voice husky and gravelly in a way I’d never heard before. He threw a thumbs up and I smiled, “I’m glad. But if I alone can recharge you, you’re not gonna believe what this soup will do.” I take a spoonful; he opens his mouth and I roll my eyes as he eats it. I wait for a few seconds, kinda worried that he might hate it. Until suddenly the bowl and spoon are no longer in my hands but in Leon’s as he scarfs down the soup, tipping the bowl back and sculling the liquid. “Oh my god Leo!” I throw my head back and laugh as within seconds he lowers the bowl and beams at me, “I’m glad you liked it. I did make it specially for you after all.” I manage to calm my laughter, Leon looks surprised.

“See? I _can_ cook!” His disbelief in my cooking skills is incredibly understandable as last time we tried to have a stay-in date night at my house I almost burnt it down whilst making curry, it’s one of Leon’s favourites so I wanted to try it. I’d never given it a go before and I’m pretty sure in the end I brought the wrong berries so maybe it was a good thing that the curry was burnt? Leon brings me back to reality as he scoops me up into his lap, the bowl and spoon now long forgotten on the carpet beside the bed.

“It was very good. Thank you.” He happily nuzzles his face into my neck, “You’re welcome, Leo.” He pulls back to pepper my face with kisses, I giggle instantly in response as his fingers begin to prod at my sides.

“Hey, you’re missing your favourite movie!” I cry, squirming away from his devilish hands, their warmth meeting my skin as he hikes my shirt up a few inches to rub gentle circles. A dark blush rises on my cheeks and he smirks down at me. So much for having a fever. He’s still as dastardly as ever. I raise my hands to tangle into his hair as his lips meld to mine. Tongues dancing in twine, as his fingers dare to inch lower.

I sigh pleasantly against his lips and tug on his hair in retaliation for his treachery, he moans deliciously. The sound tightens my chest and sends my other hand to begin travelling down his chest, my thoughts pleasantly clouded as he pulls me flush with him, before lowering us backwards until my head hits the pillows. His eyes blaze with something I haven’t seen enough of, I feel myself shudder and shiver at the thought. His smirk grins at the reaction, lowering his mouth to one of my ears.

“Good to see you’re on the road to recovery!” The two of us freeze at the sound of Hop’s voice, he stands in the doorway smirking like the cat who got the cream.


	3. A Fitting End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally rousing Leon from his supposed 'fever' it is now time for Leon to finally come clean to you about his time in Wyndon. But will Leon finally face his fears and tell you the truth or run from it until he visits his hometown again in a couple of months? And more importantly, will you wait for him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following the story until the end! I hope the conclusion feels fitting and you enjoy it!

Hop bursts into laughter, “You should see your faces right now!” Hop bursts into a fit of laughter, Leon and I’s faces grow redder by the second.

“I had theorised how he was gonna react, but this wasn’t one of them.” I muse quickly rolling out from under Leon. Hop leaves, his laughter trailing off.

“Yeah Mum he’s all _fiiine_ now!” Hop’s suggestive tone causes his mother to come bursting in and thank Arceus I had the foresight to grab the soup bowl and spoon and look like I wasn’t just about to screw her son.

“Hi Mum.” Leon had thoroughly buried himself back in his blankets.

“Oh, sweetheart! It was you who brought that lovely soup. Thank you so much.” His mum approaches quickly and smiles.

“Yeah, it’s a family recipe so I thought it should help.” I stand quickly, smile a little too strained. “I’ll go and pop this in the sink.” I make my quick escape, silently apologising to Leon with my eyes as I flee and leave him to deal with his mother solo. Upon reaching the kitchen I rid myself of the bowl and spoon. I glance up to see Hop giggling to himself by the fridge, beaming. I smirk and close in on him, doing my best to corner the boy knowing I need to do so sooner rather than later.

“So, um, how long have you known for?” I decide to ask the worst question straight up, might make it easier later. Hop sniggers.

“Honestly since we were kids! Even back then you weren’t very good at hiding it. But I’ve known for a couple of months now that you’re together.” I nod, before hesitantly speaking again.

“Are you mad?” I probe.

“Uh, duh. I mean, at least a little. But I had a lot of time to think about why you needed to keep it a secret and it makes sense, but you know I wouldn’t tell anyone!” Hop continues, and I know that he’s right. We should have told him months ago, we just didn’t, but why? I sigh, looking down at Hop’s shoes. Deciding it’s time to face reality about the whole situation rather than beat around the bush for eternity.

“We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want you to feel like a third wheel who we didn’t want to hang around with. We didn’t want our relationship to make you feel any less important to both of us.” I drag my gaze upwards only to see Hop shaking his head, smiling.

“I really thought you were smarter than this. With Lee it’s to be expected, but you! I know you guys love me, and I love you guys too! You guys being together is never ever gonna change that! It also isn’t gonna change the fact that when I beat Leon and become Champion you gotta cheer for me instead of him.” Hop and I find ourselves laughing together. The thick tension in the air now easily melting away as we share a gleeful glance.

“I don’t know Hop, I might have to cheer for my boyfriend instead.” He grumbles in response, weighing the options. “Or I could cheer for both?” I place my hand out, he nods and accepts my ultimatum by shaking my hand. At that exact moment, Leon emerges from upstairs.

“What dark deal did the two of you just make?” He inquires moving to the sink to grab a cup of water.

“Nothing!” Both Hop and I wink exaggeratedly at each other whilst smirking. Leon narrows his eyes but sculls his water regardless.

“Wait, why are you all dressed?” I squint at Leon’s outfit.

“We’ve got a date.” He cocks his head and places his cup down.

“Wait, we do?” He nods and holds his arm out to me.

“Coming, cutie?” I beam and take his arm as Hop begins to make retching sounds from behind us as we head for the door. “Later Hop!”

After exiting the house, we gain only a few moments of freedom before we hear Hop once more. “Wait! Lee you promised me you’d tell me about the new Gigantamax method research!” Hop cries from the second storey window, Leon and I both glance back at him.

“Later lil bro! I promise!” He calls in response, and we resume walking. I notice that Leon waits until he sees the window close before he slips his arm around my waist, “Don’t need him making retching sounds behind us forever.” He smiles. I’m frankly a little confused as we stroll towards Wedgehurst. Anyone could see us right now and rumours spark fast here in Postwick, mostly because there isn’t much else to do.

“We’re getting pretty close to town.” I murmur to him, moving to unwrap his arm from my waist. He hums, squeezing me to his side in response.

“I know.” The realisation makes my chest tighten immediately, my spirits flying high as we enter the town and of course, eyes are immediately on us. The Champion with a lover? It’s unheard of! He leans in close, “Wanna give ‘em a show babe?” He quirks a brow, a dark blush covers my cheeks. I fail to respond as my throat closes up, small stutters being the only thing to come out of my mouth.

His eyes warm, “How can you always be so cute?” Leon happily presses a chaste kiss to my lips and I smile against him for a short moment before he pulls away and I intertwine our hands. My chest grows warm and bubbly, “Thought it was about time we let everyone know.” His breath is hot on the shell of my ear as we reach the top of the hill just before Route 2 begins, a small picnic blanket has been placed, atop it a picnic basket to match. I gasp.

“Leon you didn’t!” He smiles.

“I did. I made a couple of calls. Mum gave me a bit of a lecture on ‘treating a lady right’.” I laugh happily and press a kiss to his cheek, ignoring the air quotations he had used.

“It’s lovely Leo, perhaps you should listen to your mother’s advice more often.” I snigger.

“Oh yeah, har har.” He grins, his fingers running along my side to tickle me. I squeal in response and let go of his hand, running towards the picnic blanket.

“Race ya!”

Several Hours Later (Now At Professor Magnolia’s Botanical Garden)

“I can’t believe Professor Magnolia actually gave you the okay to let us go in here unsupervised.” I say in awe of the gorgeous flora surrounding us, I’ve never been a huge plant person, but _anyone_ can appreciate some beautiful flowers. Especially when they’re as well-kept as the Professor’s, and as prestigious too. Even I know that some of these flowers are from the Sinnoh and Alola region! How she even keeps them alive has me baffled, let alone how much it took to get them here. Huh, maybe I _am_ a plant person?

“We may have had lunch already, but are you ready for the main course?” Leon smiled, leading me around the corner to show an amazing candlelit dinner surrounded by a gorgeous gazebo. “And afterwards, dessert.” He gestured to an obvious blanket for stargazing.

“Leon you spoil me far too much!” I gush, throwing my arms around the man and kissing him with gusto. He happily responded in kind, hands moving to my hips.

“I’d love to continue this during dessert, babe. But right now, I’m suuuuuuper hungry.” And as if on cue his stomach let out an obnoxiously loud growl. I laughed and allowed my red-faced boyfriend to lead me to the gazebo, smiling all the way.

Several Hours Later During _Dessert_

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, if you’d like to, you could move in with me?” There’s that sheepish tone again, I beam.

“I thought you’d never ask!” I dive for him, my arms wrapping around his neck, his laughter is music to my ears as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and holds me to his chest.

“You’re gonna love it in the big city. I just know it.” He gazes off out of the glass roof of the garden and up at the stars, I poke his chin.

“Hey, if you’re there I think I’ll love it plenty.” He smiles.

“And you say I’m the cheesy one.” Regardless of his comment, he kisses me sweet and slow, my chest warming as we happily cling to each other under the starry night sky.

Three Weeks Later In Wyndon

“Home sweet home!” Leon’s beaming face does little to hide the nervousness beneath, after a few moments of silence I use to gaze around the luxury apartment he speaks again. “D-Do you like it?” His sheepish nature peaks through, something I knew he couldn’t shake from childhood no matter how far in the spotlight he found himself. I then take a deep breath in from my nose, he looks at me quizzically.

“It smells like home, Leo.” I beam cheekily and he takes a running start towards me. I squeal as he picks me up from the hips and spins me. My hands cling onto his shoulders, the cape’s fur soft beneath my clammy palms. He beams up at me before hugging me tightly to his chest.

“I’m so glad you love it. I’ve wanted you to move in for so long I just…” He sighs and closes his eyes, trying to find the words to explain the complex conglomeration of feelings that had culminated within him the past few months he’d been without you.

The more he worked the less time he had to think about how much he missed having you with him, thus he buried himself in his sponsorships and advertisement deals. But the stress it brought only caused him to seek solace in your person even more than he had beforehand. He opens his eyes and the fire in them sets your heart ablaze in response.

“I’m sorry I never let myself truly depend on you like a partner should. And I really needed that support, but I told myself I didn’t need it, that I was the Champion. That I needed to be strong for you. But you’ve shown me that I can be stronger with you. And honestly babe, this place drives me crazy without you and now that you’re here, I’m so excited to see what we can accomplish together. I’ll do my very best to depend on you, let me know if I’m keeping myself all closed up again, okay?”

I feel my eyes start to water as he looks down at me with such adoration in my eyes, my heart sings in response. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him with as much gusto as I can muster, his hands rest perfectly on my hips. The warmth in his hands grounds me as I smile into the kiss, my hands slipping from his cheeks to wrap my arms around his neck and pull our bodies completely flush. A pleasant sound reverberates from Leon in response and his hands slip further down my body to grasp and grope.

Suddenly there is a loud knocking on the door, we both jump. “Just leave it, it’ll be no one important.” I breathe against his lips, and that is all the coaxing he needs as he happily returns to the kiss with more gusto than before. But not for long as the knocking continues.

“Busy!” He then drops slightly lower to grab the back of my thighs; I squeak and tightly cling to his shoulders as he raises me up and pulls me flush against him. Soon after I feel the cold wall on my back, his mouth descending upon my neck as I gulp in air. The knocking had stopped for a short while, only for the faint jingle of keys to pass pleasantly over my fogged mind as Leon continues his warpath of hickies up and down my neck. I grow confident and begin tugging at his hair, being rewarded with harsher bites and I bite my lip to stifle my pleasured cries.

I can feel him smirk against my skin, “Let me hear you, baby.” He jostles me in his arms, and he groans and I respond in kind, raking my nails upon his back. Suddenly the door is kicked open. To Leon’s credit, he didn’t drop me, so it could’ve been worse in hindsight. However, at the time as Leon’s agent stared at the two of us wide-eyed. It was definitely not the introduction I had wanted, or in my humble opinion, deserved.

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I’ll be leaving!” The door slams. There are a few moments of silence.

“Are we ever allowed to have sex?” I burst out laughing, throwing my head back against the wall and gasping, Leon joins me as he slowly lowers me back onto the floor.

“I think we’re cursed.” I manage to choke out, the both of us laugh even harder.

“You just might be onto something babe.”


End file.
